


病娇凌

by yigongzi



Category: Not - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigongzi/pseuds/yigongzi





	病娇凌

细碎深情的吻融化少年的纠结，一方城池于脉脉温情中羞答答缴械投降，剥开苍白精致的外壳，里面的神魂早已为滔天的欲色臣服。

他倒是镇定自若挥斥方遒，不紧不慢在这一方无人踏足过的桃源开拓疆士，留下初经 人事的少年输的溃不成军。 又细又碎的喘息自唇齿间溢出来，勾着人往下陷了再陷。金凌眉目间的方寸之地有难耐的退缩之意，睫上挑着不知是汗水还是泪水的泠泠雨露，眼眶里桃色无边。

他不想为这一腔春色诱得早早交代出去，伸手捂住那双眼睛不去看，又觉这样不便于大施拳脚，遂取了抹额覆上去。

三魂七魄尚未归位完整，五感之中又不得见思追的一举一动，只有脖间传来的呼吸气，提醒着金凌这座院落里，这张云床上的情事纠缠了自己。

眼前月是海底月，身下人是心上人。

一双手在身下逡巡不去，翻来覆去试探着桃源里最暖昧的一隅，金凌僵了身子，眉间一点朱砂几欲被抖下来。

那双手忽而换了靶子，细细摩挲起少年的腰线来。思追凑到他耳边，一声声急切唤他:“阿凌，阿凌...”话尾在两人缠绵的双唇间炸了个干干净净。

磨磨蹭蹭到了少年胸前，泛着艳色的两粒朱果颤颤巍巍跟攻城人告饶，妄图以美人计取胜，入侵者自然来者不拒，一口吞进去，觉得滋味尚可便流连忘返享用一番，受了冷遇的另一颗委委屈屈蔫了下去，思追自然是不愿的， 恩赐了一只带着薄茧的手去讨债。

金凌被他磨搓成了一块面团，圆扁软硬皆被人做了主去，唯一能做的就是张了口大声呼吸着。

这波欲浪尚未扑腾出个底, 便惊觉臀股间多了个东西出来，皱眉欲问个明白，话到嘴边成了一声撩人的嘤咛。

有东西大张旗鼓踏入了这二两地来，但也时时挡着自己有诈，不肯轻易现身。痛意自水天相接处漫上，可是刚要呻吟，便被拉入意乱情迷的肉博中。

身前的一根白肉嗅到气味，理直气壮挺了身子要伺候，思追向下一扫，在金凌耳边带着笑温言:“怎么急成这样?

又不是他要急的!

浅入浅出了好一段，身后的那根似乎懒得做表面功夫，正主刚安慰了句“别怕，忍一忍。”便大刀阔斧杀了进来。

内里层层软肉见了新鲜事物, 顾不得痛楚凑上来要看个究竟，苦了金小公子撑直两条细白大腿生生受着。思追也给绞得寸步难行，只得放了手在他臀上遍遍摩挲。

待到山河颠覆，灵台混沌，肌肉被一点引诱得放松下来，杵在身体里的东西原形毕露，现了畜牲的本性。痛苦和极乐交织，金凌目色迷离，张了嘴不知到底要喘，还是要人更深入一点。

密密麻麻的吻从耳垂辗转到眼皮，再流连到嘴角，最后堂堂正正弓|到两瓣薄唇上，厮磨了半天，独唇_上那点柔情还算可以，于是颤巍巍松了牙关，迎了一寸柔软进来。

上面的亲吻是三月细雨般妥帖安适，下面的攻伐便同狂风暴雨中的一湾涛涛江水，迎来送往了许久，那根欲望擦到身体里的某一点，不由得让人浑身酥麻，周身皆是轻挑的软意，恍若在江里，捏造了一艘不算牢固的小船。

欲海沉浮，不将人溺毙不罢休，有时候思追没有撞对地方，金凌竟开始不自觉跟上去，去寻那艘救命的小船。

“想要了?”

思追拨开他面上湿黏的发丝，剥出那一点妩媚的殷红，低低吻上去，耳边是心.上人不加掩饰的床第私语，身下是一块莹白的羊脂玉膏，稍加爱抚便出现一块淤痕。他低头看了片刻，一种要命的愉悦升腾起来，不禁沿着身体的弧度一路重吻下去。

“我......”

赤裸的少年无助躺在大床上，全身上下唯有长发若有若无地遮挡起来，而做了许久，眼尾被欲望染成了一点桃花色，沁出一滴泪来，颤巍巍地也动不了，眼前模样愈加惹人怜爱。

“别怕，都给你。”

一句话还没说话，剧烈的撞击仿佛要人神魂俱灭，小腹里有不属于自己的东西，但此时此刻，除了灵台，也没什么属于自己了，硬邦邦的捅进来，再硬邦邦地潇洒离开。自个身上的那根头抬得越来越高，含了一肚子的东西慢慢胀起来，又是几个不加掩饰的起伏，那根棒终于怕了，武器重甲缴了上去，委委屈屈软下来了。

一点白浊隐没在胸腹之间，思追愣了愣，伸手抹了一点，撬开他嘴巴塞进去。

“尝尝。”

他还没品出个酸甜味来，便被人急急忙忙掠了呼吸，舌尖上残留的白浊被人扫过去，然后是甜津津的亲吻，分开之际，有液体勾连在两人嘴角。金凌看着思追，恰巧那人也正凝视着自己，风月之事，灵肉合一，这是思追多年来得执念，如今一朝成真，不免拦不住少年人的火气。

察觉身体里的那根东西又要胀大作威作福，金凌硬着头皮伸手将他拽下来，自个舒服后，再做就是受罪了。在思追耳边喘着气告饶。

"疼...”

怎么会舍得让他疼，思追点点头，叼着他的耳垂细细磨起来，几个沉沉的进出，将一腔情意交给了他。

风月花底事，消磨了少年人的雅正气度，也大大方方抚慰了斑驳岁月中的痴心妄想作赔。一时间只觉神魂合适，再想不出别的什么来。

初涉此道，难得记着照顾心上人的身体，云消雨散后，金凌沉沉睡去，思追分开纠缠的四肢，抱他去清洗，如今这块美玉上满是青青紫紫，甚是心疼，也甚是撩人。

第二日醒来，思追惺忪间往身旁捞了捞，空空如也，他蓦然睁大眼睛坐起来，愣了片刻，就着窗户跃了出去。

转过楠木回廊，眼前又是另一副美景。

玉兰的枝丫悬在发顶，大片大片的叶影浮在金凌肩上，一瀑乌丝贴在身后轻轻荡漾，柔柔拨动他数年来波澜不惊的心湖，金凌伸手折花，细瘦的骨腕随着扶桑轻轻颤动- --那样柔弱的胳膊，思追突然觉得他不能顺利取下一朵花，疾步走过去将人揽入怀中，一手横跨温暖的腰腹，一手攀上苍白的指尖。过雨的庭院尚有迷蒙的水汽，金凌转过来的视线多了几分水光，他在他的眼神中看到了自己。不想折花了，思追转手握住他的肩带过来，低头吻了上去。

白日里恨不得把人捧在手心里护着疼着，夜幕一旦拉下来，深藏的作恶欲总要出来闹腾一番。那些猫一样细碎的呻吟，眼角匡着情欲的水珠，稍加触碰便抖个不停的身体，真是让人欲罢不能。

又是一日醒来，思追摸了摸身旁空空，睁眼看到金凌呆呆坐起来盯着自己的胸口，他如往常一样将人抓过来一 通亲吻，哪知温顺许久的小公子一把把自己推下去。

金凌拽起被子堪堪裹起来，脸色发青，哆哆嗦嗦指着思追。

“蓝思追!你可真是有胆色!我非要... .非要打断你的腿!”

这下彻底醒了。

思追晃了晃，试探着开口:“阿凌，你没事了?”

 “谁说我没事了?我事情大着呢!

他好了。

思追一把扑上去将他压在床上，金凌给他搂的死死的，可大小姐毕竟是大小姐，拼了命要扑腾出个天来。思追给他撞得胸口一阵阵闷，憋着一口气道歉:“对不起。”

对不起。

金凌不动了。

思追抬头，金凌两眼空洞，木然无神,这么一愣便被他推开。金凌默默穿上衣服，低着头背过去一动不动。

“阿凌... ."

 “阿凌……”

喊了两声，思追有些心急，挪过去才发现金小公子噙了泪水，一滴滴砸到他心坎里。思追沉默了。

“蓝思追...你有什么资格这么对我... ."

“我.....”

“你闭嘴!

思追乖乖闭了嘴。

“你说啊!怎么不说出朵花来!”

“你要我闭嘴的。”

金凌被噎得一口气差点上不来，气急败坏地就要下床离开，然而一响贪欢，脆弱的身体尚未修整，刚碰到地就不受控制地软了下去。

思追眼疾手快垫在地下，被砸了个十成十，胸口的一股血终于喷了出来。

“蓝思追!”金凌大惊失色扶住他。

“没事，我没事。”思追擦擦血，心知这口瘀血吐出来只好不坏，又转了心思想要博一点怜惜，遂低声道:“阿凌，抱我一会好不好，胸口疼。”

神志不清那是神志的事，造的孽还是要记得的，心下有愧疚，不得不把思追扶上去，又拉不下脸来真的抱住他，默许着递了一只爪子过去任人蹂躏。

金凌扭头过去望着窗外，摆着一张臭脸。

“为什么要这样对你?”

险些被思追吓一跳，扭过去听他低声道:“当然是....喜欢你啊... ."

“..... 我可是金家宗主，当然是有很多人喜欢的!”

“可我不一样。”

金凌哼了一声，默了片刻忍不住问:“有什么不一样?

 “想和你长长久久，想和你朝夕相对，想和你耳鬓厮磨，除了这世间儿女承欢做不到，其他什么都想和你一起，做梦都想。”

他眼里有晨辉，有金星雪浪袍染上的昏黄，底下是赤裸裸明白白的渴望。金凌顿了顿，恨不得一巴掌抽自己。

嘴贱才会问他这种问题!

 思追趁他不备穿过腰隙抱住，等金凌回神已被人牢牢锢在怀里，象征性动了两下，头上有声音:“我有伤，疼。”

这是真的不要脸了。

“阿凌，跟我在一起，好不好?”

他并非心如草木，蓝思追自然是喜欢的，  可就是无法原谅他趁人之危，眼下被人哄了半天，脾气也消了大半，坏毛病上来又去抓他头发玩。

“会带我去夜猎吗?”

“会。”

“会帮我教训欺负我的人吗?”

“会。”

“会... .. 会不会再丢下我?

那些孤独的感觉一上来，困得人窒息，在别人前呼后拥的时候，子子一身斩杀妖物，不过是做给人看，想证明自己能做得更好，幸而万水千山中，有一个蓝思追。

这是一件多么美好的事。

“不会。”

思追掷地有声，手上更用些力，恨不得直接把他揉到骨血里，垂到耳边宣誓般。

“除非魂飞魄灭，不然，哪怕身死灵断，也以寥寥鬼火，照你独行之路。”

金凌吐了口气坐起来望着他，忽而伸手搂住他脖子，双唇紧紧贴上去。

没有什么可以把他们分开了。


End file.
